Xros heart
=Xros Heart= View source Xros Heart is the protagonists' army in Digimon Xros Wars. DescriptionEdit Digimon Xros Wars (anime)Edit The Xros Heart army is made up of Digimon from many Zones, who all share the desire to free the Digital World from the Bagra Army, and restore the peace it once had. The founding member of the army is Shoutmon, Taiki's official partner, who wants to become the Digimon King in order to protect his friends. Several of his friends from the Green Zone, Ballistamon, the Starmons, Dondokomon, and Jijimon, decide to join Shoutmon on his quest. Later on, in the Island Zone, ChibiKamemon also decides to join Xros Heart after he helps them save his friends from Neptunmon. After being slain in an attempt to break Xros Heart out of a Bagra Army prison in the Magma Zone, Dorulumon's old comrade BlueMeramon asks Dorulumon to join Taiki on his quest to stop the Bagra Army. Having come to terms with his past, Dorulumon decides to finally join Xros Heart, and Cutemon of course joins with him. When Xros Heart comes to the Lake Zone, they soon find the distraught PawnChessmons, whose leader Knightmon has been trapped in a frozen lake and is near death. Taiki rescues Knightmon, and even helps the knights' princess, Persiamon, defend her castle from the invading Bagra Army. In thanks, Persiamon, Knightmon, and the other PawnChessmons join Xros Heart as well. In the Sand Zone, Xros Heart is saved from Blastmon and his army of SkullScorpiomon by the timely intervention of Deputymon. He asks them to help him find the Code Crown, and at one point asks them to fight Pharoahmon, but Taiki realizes that Deputymon and Pharaohmon are testing him, and refuses to continue fighting, earning him the Code Crown. This encourages Deputymon to join Xros Heart as well. Baalmon soon shows up to help Blastmon, who is trying to fight off the Blue Flare and Twilight armies, and attacks Xros Heart. Baalmon and Taiki get trapped in underground ruins by a quake caused by Blastmon, and after being blessed by a strange statue of a goddess, Taiki learns that Baalmon was once part of a sect of warriors for that goddess, and that the sect was destroyed when its members were brainwashed by someone in the Bagra Army. Taiki befriends Baalmon, but once they emerge from the ruins, they find that the rest of Xros Heart has been brainwashed by that same Digimon, who turns out to be Ebemon acting under Lilithmon's orders. Baalmon manages to free the Xros Heart Digimon from Ebemon's control, and together they are even able to destroy him, but Lilithmon fatally wounds Baalmon before he can claim vengeance on her. Pharaohmon appears and reveals that Taiki can use the Code Crown to begin a ritual that can revive Baalmon, but Lilithmon summons her pet Machinedramon and orders him and the army of SkullScorpiomon to attack Xros Heart. The Xros Heart Digimon bravely attempt to fend off Lilithmon's forces, but when Baalmon awakens and sees that Xros Heart is about to die to save him, he forces Taiki to end the ritual and go help his friends. As Taiki rushes off and tries to fight Machinedramon, Baalmon dies; however, just as HiMugendramon (the empowered Machinedramon) is about to claim victory, Baalmon is reincarnated as Beelzemon, and with his help, Xros Heart is able to defeat Lilithmon and destroy HiMugendramon. In gratitude, Beelzemon joins Xros Heart. Digimon Xros Wars (manga)Edit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. '' MembersEdit *'Taiki Kudou' (''Kudo Taiki): The "General" of the army and protagonist of the series. Taiki is an upbeat 7th grade boy who helps anyone in need. He excels in all sports and has a charming personality that wins over humans and Digimon alike, though he has a tendency to overexert himself and pass out. His Digimon partner is Shoutmon and is given the Xros Loader to help Shoutmon DigiXros with other Digimon. *'Akari Hinomoto' (Hinomoto Akari): Acting as the team's peacemaker, Akari is a kind and devoted 6th grade girl, who supports Taiki no matter what. She stayed behind in the human world, to provide cover-up for Taiki's whereabouts. *'Zenjirou Tsurugi' (Tsurugi Zenjiro): Taiki's classmate and self-proclaimed eternal rival. He is a practitioner of kendo and hate complicating matters. He is good with mechanics and occasionally performs repairs on Ballistamon. He often wields the Rare Star Sword. He stayed behind in the human world, to provide cover-up for Taiki's whereabouts. *'Nene Amano' (Amano Nene): The former general of Twilight. After DarkKnightmon reawakens the Darkness Loader, he casts her aside, and she joins Xros Heart. Nene and her portion of the army sometimes travel on their own. *'Shoutmon/OmegaShoutmon' *'Ballistamon' *'Starmon and the Pickmons' *'Dondokomon' *'Jijimon' *'ChibiKamemon' *'Dorulumon' *'Cutemon' *'Knightmon and the PawnChessmons' *'Persiamon' *'Deputymon' *'Baalmon/Beelzemon' *'Monimon' *'Monitamons' *'Sparrowmon' *'Wisemon' *'Lillymon' *'Sunflowmon' (manga only) *'Mushroomon' (manga only) *'OchiMusyamon' (manga only) DigiXrosesEdit Shoutmon + Star SwordEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/4/4f/Shoutmon_%2B_Star_Sword_t.jpgShoutmon + Star Sword is simply Shoutmon wielding the Star Sword. This DigiXros gives Shoutmon an increase in power. Shoutmon takes this form against Armed MadLeomon and defeats him in one blow. Taiki, Go to Another World! Attacks *'Star Blade': Charges the Star Sword with flaming energy and then releases a cutting shock-wave of fire. Shoutmon + Dorulu CannonEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/a/a7/Shoutmon_%2B_Dorulu_Cannon_t.jpgDorulu Cannon[1] is the "Hougeki Keitai" (砲撃形態? lit. "Bombardment Form") of Dorulumon. This is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Dorulumon. Dorulumon, Run Like the Wind! Shoutmon + Jet SparrowEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/a/a5/Shoutmon_%2B_Jet_Sparrow_t.jpgShoutmon + Jet Sparrow is the DigiXros between Shoutmon and Sparrowmon. http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. ''Shinobi Zone, The Comical Ninja Battle! '''Attacks' *'Air Shooter' *'Plasma Blaster' Shoutmon Star WheelEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/f/ff/XW-05_18_1.jpgIn the manga, Shoutmon Star Wheel is the DigiXros between Shoutmon and the Starmons. JijiShoutmonEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/3/38/6-23_03.jpgJijiShoutmon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Jijimon. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. Shinobi Zone, The Comical Ninja Battle! ShouCutemonEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/d/d7/6-23_04.jpgShouCutemon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Cutemon. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. Shinobi Zone, The Comical Ninja Battle! ShonitamonEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/6/60/6-23_05.jpgShonitamon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Monitamon. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. Shinobi Zone, The Comical Ninja Battle! DonShoutmonEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/d/dd/6-23_06.jpgDonShoutmon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Dondokomon. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. Shinobi Zone, The Comical Ninja Battle! PaunShoutmonEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/6/6a/6-23_07.jpgPaunShoutmon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and one of the PawnChessmons. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. As part of the joke, PaunShoutmon's visor falls and pinches its nose. Shinobi Zone, The Comical Ninja Battle! Shoutmon X2Edit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/9/97/Shoutmon_X2_t.jpgShoutmon X2 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Shoutmon X2 first appears when MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) attacks the kids as they made their way out of the Village of Smiles, and Taiki learns that Shoutmon does not wish to be the Digimon King for himself but for his village. He attempts to attack MadLeomon, but Taiki fakes MadLeomon out with a bungee maneuver, which opens him up for Shoutmon X2 to fire a blast and defeat MadLeomon. Shoutmon, Roar! Rival Kiriha, Appear! When Xros Heart arrives at the Island Zone, Shoutmon and Ballistamon digiXros into Shoutmon X2 in order to fight off a Baguara Army platoon of Gizamon. This time, the Starmons also DigiXros into the Star Axe, which Shoutmon X2 wields. Later on, the Digimon again separately digiXros into Shoutmon X2 and the Star Axe to fight the Bagra Army's Octomon. However, they are unable to breathe underwater until ChibiKamemon comes and DigiXroses with Shoutmon X2 to form Shoutmon X2 Plus. Island Zone, An Upheaval! DigiMemory, Shine! X4, The Crisis Breakthrough! Volcano Digimon, A Great Eruption! Fierce General Tactimon, Close In! When Zenjirou, Akari, Beelzemon, and Cutemon are separated from the rest of Xros Heart, Taiki sends Dorulumon and Deputymon to find them, but when Kongoumon's forces attack them, Taiki is forced to DigiXros Shoutmon and Ballistamon into Shoutmon X2. Tactimon also shows up to attack Shoutmon X2, but Dorulumon returns with Beelzemon in time to DigiXros to Shoutmon X4B. Stingmon, The Hero of the Digimon Jungle Attacks *'Mac Arrow' *'Horn Breaker DX' *'Buddy Blaster': Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. *'Arm Bunker': Charges energy into its arm. *'Optic Laser': Shoots a large laser beam from its eyes. *'Miya Vulcan' Shoutmon X2 Plus MEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/9/91/6-04_01.jpgShoutmon X2 Plus M is the DigiXros between Shoutmon X2 and ChibiKamemon, wielding the Star Axe. ChibiKamemon becomes a shell for Shoutmon X2's back. Like a turtle, Shoutmon X2 can retreat into the shell to avoid an attack, and can also breathe underwater. Island Zone, An Upheaval! Attacks *'Buddy Blaster': Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. Shoutmon X3Edit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/b/b4/Shoutmon_X3_t.jpgShoutmon X3 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon. As an incomplete Shoutmon X3 (missing its Dorulumon components), he fights Armed MadLeomon and takes out his chainsaw before reverting back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Taiki, Go to Another World! When MadLeomon attacks the Village of Smiles again as MadLeomon (Final Mode), Taiki convinces Dorulumon to fight with them, allowing him to DigiXros the Digimon into the complete Shoutmon X3, who destroys MadLeomon. Rival Kiriha, Appear! X4, The Crisis Breakthrough! Volcano Digimon, A Great Eruption! Fierce General Tactimon, Close In! Dorulumon, Run Like the Wind! Warrior Beelzebumon, Flutter! Legendary Deckerdramon, Stir! Attacks *'Victorize Boomerang': Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'High Atmospheric Pressure': Launches a foe into orbit using an uppercut with a spinning first. Shoutmon X4Edit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/3/3e/Shoutmon_X4_t.pngShoutmon X4 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and the Star Sword, which is made out of Starmon and Pickmons. He is essentially Shoutmon X3 wielding the Star Sword. Shoutmon X4 appears in Taiki's dream of Xros Heart, where it mows down the opposing armies. Taiki, Go to Another World! When Dorulumon shows up, his appearance causes Taiki to remember the dream. Rival Kiriha, Appear! Shoutmon X4 first appears for real in the Island Zone, when Neptunmon drives Xros Heart into a corner, and Dorulumon appears to help them. Under Taiki's orders, he manages to defeat Neptunmon by having him get impaled by his own King's Bite harpoon. X4, The Crisis Breakthrough! Fierce General Tactimon, Close In! Later, in Sand Zone, Taiki and his team are lead to Pharaomon's temple by Deputymon to claim the Code Crown. Shoutmon X4 fight Pharaohmon, but is called back by Taiki once he discovers that it was just a test. Sand Zone, A Great Adventure in the Ruins! Taiki, The Goddess's Warrior! Warrior Beelzebumon, Flutter! After being captured by GuardiAngemon in the Heaven Zone, Taiki and several of his Digimon break free and DigiXros into Shoutmon X4 to fight him. However, Shoutmon X4 is too slow for GuardiAngemon's attacks, and Beelzemon shows up to DigiXros with him to Shoutmon X4B. Heaven Zone, The Snare of Paradise! Shoutmon X4's inability to fly is shown in the battle against Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. But luckily, Sparrowmon volunteers to help them, thus Shoutmon X5 is created. Miraculous DigiXros! Shoutmon X5 Flies! In the Forest Zone, Taiki and the others chase after DarkKnightmon to save Deckerdramon, a legendary Digimon residing within the zone. Shoutmon X4, together with MetalGreymon, is able to hold DarkKnightmon off, but is almost defeated by SkullKnightmon, the De-DigiXrosed form of DarkKnightmon. Legendary Deckerdramon, Stir! Dust Zone, The Great Scrap City of GrandLocomon! Showdown! DarkKnightmon VS Xros Heart! Wisemon, The Secret of the Digital World! Attacks *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Three Victorize Max Power': Fires an enhanced version of Three Victorize in dazzling colors. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Victorize Boomerang': Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. Shoutmon X4KEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/5/5e/6-11_02.pngShoutmon X4K is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmon (White). In this form, Shoutmon X4 gains a cape with Knightmon's emblem and a shield with the Xros Heart emblem, and the Star Sword is enhanced to resemble Knightmon's sword. Furthermore, the drills on its tail and legs change into spikes, resembling the ones the PawnChessmon have on their helmets. Xros Heart, Burn! Shoutmon X4K appears again in the battle against HiMugendramon. He is almost finished off, but Baalmon saves him and reincarnates as Beelzemon. Together, the two are able to defeat HiMugendramon, driving Lilithmon mad. Warrior Beelzebumon, Flutter! Attacks *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. Shoutmon X4BEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/8/8d/Shoutmon_X4B_t.jpgShoutmon X4B is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Beelzemon. He is the "Shinba Keitai" (神馬形態? lit. "Divine-horse Form"), formed when Beelzemon granted further power to the "Victory Keitai" (ヴィクトリー形態? lit. "Victory Form"), Shoutmon X4. The powers of each of his techniques have increased exponentially.[2] When battling GuardiAngemon, Shoutmon X4 gets severely beaten. Beelzemon appears and stops the battle, saying that he doesn't like it when people use power to control others and tells Taiki to DigiXros him so their speed would match GuardiAngemon's. Taiki does so and forms the centaur-like Shoutmon X4B, who easily defeats him but Taiki stops him before Shoutmon X4B could kill GuardiAngemon Heaven Zone, The Snare of Paradise! Dark Knight Digimon, An Entrance! Stingmon, The Hero of the Digimon Jungle Legendary Deckerdramon, Stir! Attacks *'Star's Blade Celestrike': Destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets as it sprints at them, then cuts them right in half. *'Chaos Flare': Fires a powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, in a version of Beelzemon's "Death the Cannon" that has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. Shoutmon X4SEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/c/cd/6-27_01.pngShoutmon X4S is the DigiXros of Shoutmon X4 and Spadamon. Although he is not a member of Xros Heart, Spadamon of the Sweets Zone temporarily lends his power to Shoutmon X4, so that he can have 2 weapons to confront the armed WaruMonzaemon. Sweets Zone! The Sweet-toothed Digimon Battle! He next appears in Gold Land, helping Xros Heart battle Olegmon. Shoutmon X5Edit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/5/58/Shoutmon_X5_t.pngShoutmon X5 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Sparrowmon. He is the "Finalist Keitai" (ファイナリスト形態? lit. "Finalist Form"), born when the hearts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon came together. The "Victory Keitai" (ヴィクトリー形態? lit. "Victory Form"), Shoutmon X4, who primarily specializes in ground battles, obtained the power of flight as the ultimate power-up.[3] Miraculous DigiXros! Shoutmon X5 Flies! Showdown! DarkKnightmon VS Xros Heart! Wisemon, The Secret of the Digital World! Attacks *'Meteor Buster Attack': Runs up to the stratosphere, then becomes a meteorite and rams the opponent, carving out a giant crater in not just them but also the land around them for several hundred meters. *'Meteor Impact': Concentrates all of his energy into his right fist, then drives it into the opponent from close range, reliably bringing them down. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on his chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Impact Laser': Fires a giant, vortex-shaped laser at the opponent. Shoutmon X5BEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/e/e6/Shoutmon_X5B_t.gifShoutmon X5B is the DigiXros of Shoutmon X4B and Sparrowmon. Xros Heart used this form to defeat Blastmon in the Shinobi Zone, winning all of his Code Crowns. Shoutmon, The Proof of a King! Attacks *'Burst Dash Stream' *'Five_B Victorize' http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. '' Ballistamon Mush CottageEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/f/f0/XW-03_16_1.jpg'Ballistamon Mush Cottage' is the DigiXros of Ballistamon and the Mushroomon from the Green Zone in the manga. It houses Xros Heart for the night, where it, with its Mushroomon chef, feeds the team dinner. Unfortunately, they are ambushed by Tactimon, and the DigiXros is broken. Xros Girls!! The Mysterious Beauty Nene!! '''Attacks' *'Mush Full Course': Cooks and serves a wide variety of mushroom-themed dishes. Ballistamon Sextet LauncherEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/2/26/XW-05_18_3.pngBallistamon Sextet Launcher is the DigiXros of Ballistamon and Dorulumon. Xros Pride!! A Warrior's Pride!! Attacks *'Sextet Storm' (嵐の六重奏「シケステッド・ストーム」?): Unleashes its ordinance of six cannons. BalliBastemonEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/1d/6-23_08.jpgBalliBastemon is the DigiXros of Ballistamon and Persiamon. Taiki uses him to fight off a group of ninja Etemon working for the Bagra Army. Shinobi Zone, The Comical Ninja Battle! Merry Pirates, Appear! The Voyage across Gold Land!! http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. 'Attacks' *'Belly Balli Dance' *'Cat Speaker' *'Sonic Dancing' "Dorulumon + Starmons"Edit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/6/6e/6-18_01.png"Dorulumon + Starmons" is the DigiXros between Dorulumon and the Starmons, where the Starmons arrange themselves into helicopter blades and attach to Dorulumon's tail. It has not been officially named. Stingmon, The Hero of the Digimon Jungle "Beelzemon + Starmons"Edit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/1d/6-19_01.png"Beelzemon + Starmons" is the DigiXros between Beelzemon and the Starmons, where Starmon combines with Beelzemon's Berenjena SDX, giving it the power to fire a barrage that can destroy an entire army of opponents. It has not been officially named. Legendary Deckerdramon, Stir! Attacks *'Meteor Cannon' "Beelzemon + Deputymon"Edit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/4/48/6-26_01.pngBeelzemon + Deputymon is the DigiXros between Beelzemon and Deputymon, with the latter turning into a revolver-style cannon that attaches to Beelzemon's left arm. Shoutmon, The Proof of a King! http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. 'Attacks' *'Death the Cannon Spiral' Sparrowmon After BurnerEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/3/32/XW-07_33_1.pngSparrowmon After Burner is the DigiXros between Sparrowmon and Ballistamon, where Ballistamon becomes a set of powerful engines for Sparrowmon. Hi-VisionMonitamonEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/0/03/6-24_01.jpgHi-VisionMonitamon is the DigiXros of three Monitamons. While Xros Heart is in the Shinobi Zone, the Bagra Army soldier Musyamon corners Zenjirou, and Nene uses Hi-VisionMonitamon to hold off Musyamon until Taiki brings in Shoutmon X5 to finish him off. Dunce Monitamons, Keep At It! Attacks *'Goukadan' (業火弾? lit. "Hellish Fire Shot"): Creates a fireball. *'Bakusuiryū' (爆水竜? lit. "Explosive Water Dragon"): Attacks with a water pistol. *'Boufūsha' (暴風車? lit. "Storming Wind Wheel"): Raises a wind. *'Raidenjin' (雷電閃? lit. "Thunderous Lightning Flash"): Discharges lightning. Digimon SlingshotEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/16/6-02_02.jpgThe silver Pickmons, on their own, can DigiXros into an elastic Digimon Slingshot. Starmon and the Pickmons take this form to help Shoutmon take down Pteramon. Shoutmon, Roar! Rare Star SwordEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/0/0a/Flaming_Star_Sword.jpgThe Rare Star Sword is the DigiXros of Starmon, three silver Pickmons, and the red Pickmon. The silver Pickmons form the blade of the sword, while the red Pickmon forms the tip and empowers the weapon with an aura of flames. Zenjirou often uses this form of the Starmons in order to assist Xros Heart in attacking. Zenjirou uses this sword to destroy Drimogemon. Rival Kiriha, Appear! He later uses the sword again while ambushing one of Neptunmon's fleets. Island Zone, An Upheaval! X4, The Crisis Breakthrough! Volcano Digimon, A Great Eruption! He also uses it to try to help dig an escape tunnel Fierce General Tactimon, Close In! Attacks *'Kōtō Slash' (江東スラッシュ?): Throws the Rare Star Sword like an arrow. *'Kōtō Kiri' (江東斬り? lit. "Kōtō Slice"): Performs a slice with the Rare Star Sword. *'Shinonome Ittougiri' (東雲一刀斬り? lit. "Shinonome Single-slice"): Performs a decisive strike with the Rare Star Sword. Star AxeEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/4/4d/Star_Axe.jpgStarmon and seven of the white Pickmons can DigiXros into the golden Star Axe. It uses Shoutmon's mic as its hilt. Starmon and the Pickmons take this form to help Shoutmon X2 take down Octomon. It is used many times in the Island Zone. Island Zone, An Upheaval! DigiMemory, Shine! Fierce General Tactimon, Close In! Star SwordEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/f/f4/Star_Sword_t.jpgThe Star Sword is the DigiXros of Starmon and the silver Pickmons. It is usually transformed straight into the "Star Sword DX", which uses Shoutmon's mic as its hilt, creating a weapon for Shoutmon X4 and its related DigiXroses. X4, The Crisis Breakthrough! Fierce General Tactimon, Close In! Chibick SwordEdit http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/6/62/XW-05_22_1.jpgThe Chibick Sword is the DigiXros of the Red Pickmon and the Chibickmons. Although seemingly weaker than the Star Sword, it does not require Starmon to form. Zenjirou uses the Chibick Sword while Shoutmon is DigiXrosed with Starmon to form Shoutmon Star Wheel. http://images.wikia.com/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. '' Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Dorulu Cannon is the name that the anime introduces the form as, but its official name is Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon. #↑ [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_16.html ''TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X4B] #↑ [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_18.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X5]